


ex | changlix

by minhoshaven



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Depressing, Fanfiction, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, Sad, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sad Seo Changbin, changlix, kpop, kpopfanfiction, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoshaven/pseuds/minhoshaven
Summary: they said all they wanted to say and wrote it off as not being right for each other... it was changbin's fault for letting his eyes wander to someone else even while still together.all the memories of the tears... he must have lost his mind.he cannot take all this time without the other because in the end, felix was all he had.~changlix au based off of the lyrics from stray kids song 'ex'
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

it had been an awfully long summer. one with deafening silence and the intoxicating pain of heartbreak. felix sat in his childhood home, letting the darkness consume him as he tried his best to numb his mind.

it had been three months since he and changbin ended things, but everything still felt like a fresh wound. felix constantly had thoughts running through his mind of what he did wrong or what he could've done better. felix can not help but replay their last conversation before they broke up, over and over again. it's stuck in his mind, haunting him worse than any ghost could.

_"is something wrong?" i asked changbin as he stared silently at the ground._

_"hm?" changbin picked his head up, but still seemed out of it. lately we have hardly hung out and when we do, we hardly speak._

_"is there something wrong?" i asked him once more, but he only shook his head in response._

_"are you sure?" i questioned, not believing that everything was fine._

_"don't worry lix." changbin's soft voice soothed all my worries as he cupped my face gently, placing a kiss on the top of my nose._

_i allowed myself to fall for it... i should have known._

now the summer was ending and felix had to come out of hiding. he knew he had to return to korea to finish out his highschool years, but he dreaded leaving his safe haven, australia.

"felix," his mother's voice sounded drained as she walked into his room, "are you ready to go?"

"do i have to leave mom?" felix voice sounded strained as if he had been crying.

"felix... you know i am not fit to take care of you. i sent you to korea for your own good. i promise i am working on getting better, but i can't have you here... i can't let you see me breakdown." his mother wrapped her arms around him.

felix knew things had been hard on his mother ever since his father had passed away, but it had been four years and she still couldn't allow felix to live at home out of fear of having a breakdown in front of him.

"okay mom..." felix sighed, "let's just go then."

~

for changbin, the summer consisted of hanging out with friends and trying to keep his mind from wandering off onto thoughts of a specific someone.

he didn't know why he felt the need to scroll through felix's social media accounts to see if he had posted anything, he didn't know why he had the urge to call the boy and say he was sorry for everything, and he certainly did not know why he snuck on to chan's phone to text felix and find out how he was doing.

changbin was the one who ended things, he is the one who lost feelings for felix. he was the one who developed an attraction towards someone else.

he had no one to blame but himself for felix going to australia all summer. he could only blame himself for no longer being with felix... he was the only one to blame for all of it.

as much as he tried to convince himself he did the right thing, changbin constantly worried he didn't.

but every time _he_ walks in the room, changbin is reminded of why he ended things in the first place.

"bin!" hyunjin smiled as he walked into the small café on the corner of a road in their quaint little town.

"hey hyunjin." changbin said softly trying to keep his cool. immediately all his thoughts were wiped of felix and his only focus was on hyunjin.

"did you hear felix is coming back?" hyunjin questioned, changbin immediately filling with dread upon hearing the name.

"can you not speak of him?" changbin asked as he buried his head in his hands.

"changbin, did you not hear what i said?" hyunjin asked, "felix is coming back!"

"back? i thought he went to australia... h-he's back?" changbin felt a lump form in his throat as his cheeks went hot.

"yeah, chan is picking him up from the airport today. i guess australia was just for the summer." hyunjin shrugged.

"well you must be happy, you two were very close." changbin gulped, hating the idea of hyunjin and felix being friends.

"eh... ever since you and i got closer, felix distanced himself from me." hyunjin sighed, a frown forming on his face.

"maybe you can get close again now that he is back." changbin said with a monotone voice.

"i'm guessing him returning upsets you..." hyunjin said in almost a questioning type of way.

"i... i won't lie and say i wasn't happy when i heard he was going back to australia..." changbin admitted, the guilt starting to consume him from the inside out.

"that's normal, he is both your ex-boyfriend _and_ ex-bestfriend. don't you miss it?" hyunjin asked.

 _yes, but no one can know how badly i truly do..._ "no, i have my eyes on someone else now." changbin looked hyunjin up and down with a slight smirk on his face, not knowing the damage he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

felix got off the plane, stretching out limbs before walking to grab his suitcase from the conveyor belt.

after a few minutes, his bag came rolling passed so he grabbed it by the handle and began wheeling it through the airport.

he looked around for one familiar face, needing to see the boy now more than ever.

as soon as he sights laid on the boy, a smile developed on his face and he ran into the boys arms.

"chan!" felix said excitedly, holding on tight to his best friend.

"hey lix, how was australia?" chan asked as he rubbed felix's back softly.

"it was okay... i liked it better when i stayed with you while i was there. why couldn't you have stayed all summer with me?" felix asked with a bit of a pout on his face.

"i have a job felix, maybe you should think about getting one." chan teased before grabbing felixs bag and heading out of the building.

"i can take that." felix said as he reached for his suitcase.

"no, you have your carry-on, i'll take this." chan smiled at the boy and kept on walking.

"thanks channie," felix beamed, but immediately his smile was lost, "does everyone know now?"

"know what? about you and changbin?" chan responded, not really understanding felixs question. felix just nodded as he fiddled with the strap on his bag.

"yeah, they know." chan sighed as he opened the car door for felix. felix sat there with a glum look on his face, his thoughts running to dark places.

"are him and hyunjin..." felix couldn't even finish his sentence, he partially didn't even want to know the answer.

"dating? not that i know of. i think they're just friends." chan explained to felix as he began driving.

"everyone's really excited to see you." chan said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"are you taking me to them now?" felix questioned and chan nodded.

"only if that's okay with you, sunshine."

"that's fine with me, who will be there?"

"everyone was invited... but the only people who responded were minho, jisung, seungmin, and jeongin." chan sighed as he stared blankly at the road, knowing his words would hurt felix.

"hyunjin used to be one of my best friends... now he doesn't even show up for my return home." felix scoffed as he curled into a ball on chans passenger side seat and began staring out the window.

"it's okay lix, you don't need him or changbin there. you have everyone else." chan reached over, placing his hand on felixs knee, rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly.

"thanks chan, you always know just what to say to make me feel better." felix smiled over at his best friend, who just continued to look out at the road ahead.

"oh!" chan abruptly said causing felix to jump, "just so you're not surprised when you get there, jisung and minho started dating!"

"ugh finally! who asked who?" felix was happy for jisung and minho, knowing they both had liked eachother for so long.

"minho asked jisung, they're really cute together." chan smiled.

"awe i can't believe jisung or minho didn't text me about it!" felix huffed as he crossed his arms.

"they wanted to... but they didn't want to upset you at all either." chan explained and felix understood. he knew why they didn't tell him, but he wished they still did.

"oh... right... do you think everyone is going to walk on eggshells around me now?" felix questioned, hating the idea of being seen as the emotional one, or the sensitive one.

he always tried to be very guarded, which is why chan is the only one who knows that his father passed away...

"i'll make sure they don't. you're strong lix, stronger than you or anyone else knows." chan encouraged.

"thanks channie, you're really such a great friend." felix said not thinking much of his words.

but as the word _friend_ slipped from felix's lips, chan couldn't help but feel the ping in his heart and immediately begin to frown.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"so are we going to chan's?" hyunjin asked as he and changbin left the café. 

"do you really think thats a good idea?" changbin questioned, giving hyunjin a death glare. 

"chan wouldn't have invited us if he didn't think we should be there." hyunjin stated, which made sense to changbin... somewhat. 

"he probably knows you should go, but i was only invited so i wasn't the only one of the group that got left out." changbin stated as he let out a heavy sigh. 

"changbin, i love you, but shut the fuck up. you're going to go see felix. you were friends before boyfriends, just get over yourself." hyunjin huffed as he grabbed onto changbin's wrist and began dragging him down the sidewalk. 

as changbin walked alongside hyunjin, he felt the guilt eat away at him. it was easy to ignore the feelings that laid dormant all summer, but now that felix was back, changbin could tell everything was beginning to resurface. 

he didn't like felix anymore, but seeing him was still difficult regardless of that. changbin still regrets breaking up with felix, but he knows it was better than staying with him when their feelings were clearly not mutual. 

~

as they approached chan's house, they saw all their friend's cars already outside of it, meaning they were the last two to arrive. 

"do you think it's a good idea we show up together?" changbin asked, worrying what everyone else would think. 

"it's not like we're dating changbin, they know were all friends. just come on." hyunjin said in a bit of annoyance with changbin, he thought the latter was acting weird, but there was not much he could do about it. 

hyunjin knocked on chan's door, immediately be greeted by the boy, "hey hyunjin." he smiled cheerfully. 

"hey chan," hyunjin smiled back, then turned to his side to look at changbin. 

"oh... hey bin." chan said half heartedly, being slightly surprised that changbin had shown up. 

"chan, is it hyunjin?" felix asked happily as he ran over to the door. 

"yeah lix but--" before chan could finish his sentence, the damage had already been done. 

felix saw changbin, making direct eye contact with the boy he spent all summer trying to forget. 

felix froze in his tracks, just staring at changbin as if he was someone who died and came back to life. he then shook his head like he was trying to clear some sort of hallucination and then immediately put a smile back on his face. 

"hi jinnie!" felix cheered as he latched onto the boys arm and dragged him inside, "i missed you all summer." 

"really? you didn't text me at all..." hyunjin sighed, not understanding why felix was so excited to be with him all of a sudden.

"i-- i didn't text anyone actually... chan was the only person i texted because he'd spam me if i didn't answer him." felix laughed a bit causing hyunjin to laugh too. 

"that's chan for you." 

"yeah, you never texted me once this summer either though..." felix sighed but then shrugged it off, "but you're here now so that's all that matters!" 

"right..." hyunjin smiled, but it didn't seem genuine. he felt some guilt bubble in his stomach, but he had no known cause for it, he just knew the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt felix. 

back at the door, chan and changbin were still standing there, an awkward tension lingering in the air. 

"hey chan." changbin said softly, weary of the entire situation. 

"you crushed him, i hope you know that." chan stated simply, trying to control his anger. 

"i-i know." changbin sighed as his head hung low. 

"stop!" chan whacked changbin in the chest, "you don't get to be sad about this changbin. _you_ left _him,_ not the other way around." 

"do you like him?" changbin snapped back. 

"what?" chan questioned, not knowing how changbin knew about his feelings. 

"you're going to stand here and lie to me? go ahead, we both know you like felix. it was always so obvious." changbin groaned as he narrowed his eyes at the latter. 

"you're delusional bin," chan scoffed, "but even if i did, you have no right to be jealous. YOU left HIM." 

and with that chan left changbin to continue standing at the door, thinking over everything. chan was right and changbin knew that, but he didn't know why he accused chan of liking felix... that was just pure jealousy from the way chan and felix had gotten so close over the summer. 

but like chan said, changbin had _no_ right to be jealous. 


	4. Chapter 4

"lix, lix, lix, lix, lix, lix," jisung kept repeating. 

"yessss." felix sang as he turned to face his friend. 

"i-i didn't get a hug." jisung said shyly as he waddled towards felix. 

"WHAT? I DIDN'T HUG YOU?" felix shouted, catching everyone's attention. the next thing they all saw was felix tackling jisung to the ground, spinning around with him on the floor as the two of them hugged. 

minho watched while laughing at the two being complete idiots, "don't forget he's dating me!" 

"i could never forget," felix responded through fits of laughter. 

"he seems happy." changbin whispered to seungmin. 

"that's because he is." seungmin stated, "its been three months changbin, let i go." 

"i-i.. i'm trying to." changbin sighed, looking off to the side. 

"you ended things with him bin, i don't know why you think i would give you sympathy right now." seungmin stated, being brutally honest with the latter. 

"can everyone stop telling me that? fuck..." changbin groaned as he plopped himself down on the couch in front of the television. 

"OOU movie time?" felix questioned excitedly upon seeing changbin sit in front of the movie. no matter how much felix was hurting, he was not going to let on to it for a second, especially not in front of changbin. 

changbin snapped his head around to face felix, he knew felix was referring to him, yet he still couldn't believe it. 

"is that a yes or?" felix questioned as everyone stared at him, all in shock of how he was walking towards changbin. 

felix then took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from changbin, and changbin finally got to let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in. 

"yes, movie time." chan said snapping out of his shocked state. chan grabbed the remote and placed himself right beside felix. 

on the other side of chan was hyunjin, then changbin, and then on a smaller couch was seungmin and jeongin, along with minho in a reclining chair accompanied by jisung sitting on his lap. 

"what movie?" chan asked felix, not even caring that other people were in the room. 

"hmmm... how about the ring?" felix suggested a scaring movie which surprised everyone. 

"felix goes to australia for a summer and comes back unafraid... crazy what travel does to a person." jeongin said jokingly. 

"it's okay, i have chan to protect me!" felix smiled at the boy sitting by his side and cupped his face with one hand to smoosh his cheeks. 

"cute!" felix muttered as he then let go of chan, turning before he could see the boys cheeks flush red. 

changbin watched the entirety of the interaction from his spot, the anger making his skin crawl and his face heat up. 

"relax bin, he's not yours anymore." hyunjin whispered, noticing the boys clenched fists. 

"r-right..." changbin sighed as he turned to face the screen. 

chan hit play on the movie, everyone instantly fixating on the screen and stopping their side conversations. 

anytime something seemed a little creepy, which was practically every second of the movie, felix would grip onto chan tighter, making the boy's heart speed up. 

the first time felix did it, chan's breath hitched, and the boy caught on to it. 

"you okay? did i hurt you?" felix asked worriedly, changbin hearing the small mutters and turned to see what was going on. 

"just pinched my skin a little, but it's fine." chan smiled at felix to ease his nerves. 

"oh..." felix began to pull away which chan responded to by putting his arms over felix's shoulders. 

"you can continue to hold on to me sunshine, i know you don't do well with scary movies." chan said sweetly, and felix instantly wrapped his arms around the boys waist as he cuddled into his side. 

changbin let out a loud huff as he watched the two act all flirtatiously. hyunjin couldn't stand to see the boy angry, so to calm him he placed his hand on the boys thigh, and began rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

"changbin, let it go. they're just friends, you know this." hyunjin comforted the boy who just nodded in a agreement. 

unbeknown to any of the four boys on that couch, another set of eyes was watching all their actions transpire. 

"you think chan and felix are a thing?" jeongin asked seungmin. 

"nah, they're like brothers." seungmin responded confidently. 

"what about... hyunjin and changbin?" jeongin questioned shyly, a lump forming in his throat from his overwhelming nerves. 

"are you asking this because of your little crush that developed over the summer?" seungmin teased by pouting at the boy. 

"shut up, forget i asked." jeongin got up from the couch and angrily stormed off to the bathroom. 

hyunjin watched the boy walked passed with an angry expression, his gut telling him to go find out what was wrong... but ultimately he stayed only to make sure changbin kept calm.


	5. Chapter 5

"you guys are more than welcome to sleepover tonight since it's our last weekend before school starts." chan stated as the movie ended and a few boys yawned while the others stretched out their limbs.

everyone seemed to agree that they would all sleepover, but then the thought of sleeping arrangements dawned on them...

"uh chan... i appreciate the offer... but i refuse to share a bed with jeongin." seungmin stated bluntly.

"hey!" jeongin shouted in annoyance, "why is that huh?"

"because you move around too much." seungmin responded.

"i'll sleep with innie." hyunjin said nonchalantly.

"woahhhh hyunjin, slow your role there, you're only sleeping next to him okay?" minho teased with an evil grin.

"i did't mean it that way!" hyunjin yelled back as his faced turned beet red.

"okay, then who do i sleep with?" changbin spoke up, looking over towards felix.

"seungmin." chan stated, not letting changbin near felix.

"but i like to hold something when i sleep and seungmin doesn't let me." changbin pouted.

"well there's no one else left besides seungmin." chan shrugged.

"actually there's me, seungmin, you, minho and lix!" jisung smiled.

"no jisung, you're with me." minho said as he harshly grabbed onto jisung's waist and pulled him close.

"hot." jisung mumbled as his eyes went wide.

"what was that?" minho smirked, he heard what jisung said but just wanted him to repeat it.

"n-nothing." jisung stuttered out, not wanting to say it again.

"so then that leaves me, felix, and chan for changbin to choose from." seungmin stated.

"uh no, it just leaves you seungmin." felix spoke as he enlaced his fingers with chan's.

"o-oh." changbin accidentally let his disappointment show, making everyone give him puzzled looks.

"ugh, i'll let you hold me you big baby." seungmin rolled his eyes, but knew changbin had been caught and just wanted to cover for him.

"oh, yay!" changbin faked his happiness which was clear to most, but not felix.

"where exactly are we sleeping though?" minho asked.

"well my parents are still in australia... but no one is allowed in their room so there is the guest room and then my room and a blow up mattress."

"there's four pairings though." hyunjin stated.

"so change of plans... three people to a bed besides the guest room, that is a twin bed and minho and jisung will be sleeping there." chan explained.

"why us?" jisung asked curiously.

"because you two are all over each other space hardly exists anyway." chan responded wittily.

"true." minho stifled a small laugh as he kissed jisung's cheek.

"so which pairing is breaking up?" chan asked.

"not us." hyunjin stated as he grabbed onto jeongin's arm, the latter feeling the butterflies form in his stomach. whether hyunjin liked jeongin back or not was unclear, there were times when it seemed like he could... but at the same time hyunjin never really made an effort to spend time with jeongin outside of the group.

"well we're not either." chan stated simply.

"so seungmin who do you want?" hyunjin asked.

"obviously chan and lix since i already said i don't want jeongin." seungmin remarked with disgust.

"so i guess i'm with you two." changbin said as he made his way over to jeongin and hyunjin.

"great." jeongin said sarcastically but at such a low volume, only hyunjin heard. hyunjin turned to jeongin and gave him a puzzled look, but didn't dare question it in front of changbin.

"so now we can go sleep?" minho asked, eager to get alone time with jisung.

"don't fuck in my guest room." chan narrowed his eyes at minho and jisung.

"i'm a virgin!" jisung's voice shrilled.

"i'm not." minho laughed, earning a rather hard smack to the face from jisung, "ow..."

"you deserved it." jisung pouted.

"you're right, i did." minho said as he puckered his lips for a kiss.

"what makes you think i would kiss you?" jisung asked with an annoyed tone.

"you hit me, it hurt, now you kiss it better." minho stated, instantly earning a kiss from jisung.

"how does that work for him?" chan asked bewildered by the couple.

"no fucking clue." seungmin shook his head in disappointment with jisung's naivety.

"on that note... yes, let's go to bed." chan sighed as he grabbed the air mattress from the closet and began blowing it up in his room. after a while of preparation, it was all ready to sleep in.

the boys all climbed into their respective bed, not being comfortable in the slightest... except for minho and jisung of course.

hyunjin went to lay in the middle of changbin and jeongin, but before he could, jeongin climbed right where hyunjin was aiming to go. hyunjin was once again puzzled by jeongin, but had no interest in questioning it at the moment.

as for chan, felix, and seungmin, seungmin laid on the end with his back facing the other two boys. chan laid in the middle, his back towards seungmin and his arms around felix. felix basked in the comfort of his best friend, missing having someone to hold him at night.

felix never slept well, he hardly slept at all lately and chan was always the same, but when they had each other things were a bit easier.

changbin laid on the end of the air mattress closest to chan's bed, his eyes slightly opened watching chan and felix cuddle to fall sleep. he felt a sharp pain in his heart, one he recognized as jealousy, but also just pure hurt.

_i have no right to be upset... i broke up with felix... they're just best friends... what is wrong with me?_


	6. Chapter 6

the first two boys awake the next morning were changbin and jisung, changbin couldn't wait to leave chan's room, being completely miserable due to the fact he had to witness felix laying on chan's chest while he slept.

having been away from felix all summer made him forget what being around the boy felt like. felix was only in korea for a week after he and changbin broke up, but then he immediately got on a plane and headed to australia. changbin didn't have to deal with the consequences of his actions, but now he was paying the price.

"hey bin," jisung said as he rubbed his eyes, joining changbin on the stools that were placed by the island in the kitchen.

"hey jisung, how'd you sleep?" changbin asked the boy who looked exhausted.

"uh-- i slept... i um..." jisung kept stuttering, unable to form a complete sentence.

"shut up jisung, i won't tell chan." changbin shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh.

"no it wasn't like that!" jisung stated defensively.

"then what was it like?" changbin asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"we-- we uh... well we watched a movie on his phone... and then i--i um... i kissed his cheek... and then he kissed my li--"

"jisung, just shut up." changbin laughed at the boy trying to tiptoe around what really happened.

"no no no! we just kissed and then we started talking for majority of the night! it was really nice actually." jisung said shyly as he looked down at his hands whilst he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"hmmm... okay, i believe you." changbin shrugged as he placed his head in his hands, trying to shake off the exhaustion he still felt.

"did you sleep well?" jisung asked in return.

"fuck no." changbin stated as if it were obvious.

"but you were with hyunjin, thought that would make you happy." jisung shrugged.

"what do you mean?" changbin narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"you like him, don't you?"

"uh... well... jeongin slept in the middle anyway." changbin said nervously, avoiding eye contact with jisung.

"i guess we know why you broke up with felix now... you know he used to worry you were cheating on him with hyunjin. that's why he stopped talking to him for awhile." jisung explained, having the intentions of helping felix.

"h-he did?" changbin asked, feeling the guilt swarm him.

"yeah, i cant even count the amount of time he cried to me about you while you guys were still together. he always just wanted to make you happy, he loved you so much changbin."

"way to make me feel like shit..." changbin sighed.

"you should feel like shit, you broke him. all he wanted was to do right by you, he did all he could for you and yet it still wasn't enough."

"i know... i didn't mean to fall for hyunjin, it just happened." and as changbin let the truth come out, a floor board creaked exposing the sunshine that had turned into a rain cloud.

"felix..." changbin said as he watched the boy turn around quickly and walk into the bathroom.

felix locked himself in there, letting the tears pour out of him as he realized all his worries were right.

changbin likes hyunjin, he probably always has.

felix felt worthless, his depression eating away at him in the worst possible ways and convincing him that he is unlovable.

changbin doenst realize the internal battle felix is facing, no one does.

felix keeps it all to himself, allowing others to think the only issues in his life have to do with changbin.

but in reality, felix is numb. the only real pain he feels is inflicted by changbin, but even that he is starting to get used to.

felix walks around day in and day out like a robot, programmed to be happy around others, but as soon as he is alone he shuts down.

he didn't know how much longer he could continue to fight that battle.


End file.
